James (Pokémon)/Gallery
Images and videos of the light-hearted James from the Pokémon trading card game franchise and media. Gallery Images VSJames_PE.png Jessie James Pumpkaboo Wobbuffet and Inkay hypnotized.png|James, along with his Inkay as well as Jessie, her Pumpkaboo, and her Wobbuffet under a rogue Malamar's control. Team Rocket's Angry Stare.jpg|Team Rocket's Angry Stare. Team Rocket Scuba-Gears.png|Team Rocket's Scuba-Gears. Team Rocket in Trouble.jpg|Team Rocket in Trouble. Team Rocket Sunbathe.png|Jessie & James sunbathe. Wet Team Rocket.png|Team Rocket Got Wet. James, Wobbuffet, Meowth and Mareanie.jpg Jessie and James are Mad (Mewtwo Returns).jpg Team Rocket (After Giovanni's Defeat in Mewtwo Returns).jpg James telling the truth, why she ran away from home.jpg Jessie and James are mads.jpg|James and Jessie dive into the sewer water Team Rocket Fell Down.jpg Team Rocket on sewers.jpg|James and Jessie can not tolerate the smell of sewer James (DP117).png Jessie and James are Weak.jpg Jessie and James Being Attacked.jpg Jessie, James and Meowth (XYZ Movie).jpg Jessie, Meowth, Wobbuffet and weeping James..jpg James' Winter Clothes..jpg Ash and Team Rocket are in Trouble now..jpg Looker and Team Rocket with Jupiter and Team Galactic Grunts..jpg Team Rocket (SM025).png Team Rocket Came to Steal.jpg|Team Rocket in underwater. Team Rocket is now in the Alola Region..jpg Team Rocket in Ropes.jpg|Team Rocket hanging on the ropes on the tree. Team Rocket (Advanced (Ep. 12)).png Jirachi is Kidnapped.jpg|Team Rocket kidnapped Jirachi Team Rocket (Season 3 (Ep. 1)).png James, Clemont, Inkay and Meowth in Trouble.jpg Team Rocket is Mad.jpg Clemont, James, Meowth and Malamar.png Team Rocket Scorched.jpg|Team Rocket was electrocuted Jessie, James, Meowth and Weezing (Movie 4).jpg Primeape Attack to Team Rocket.jpg|Team Rocket gets attacked by a Primeape Team Rocket and Primeapes.jpg|Primeapes are besieged by Team Rocket Team Rocket and Sudowoodo.jpg Image.gif|James had a dream of being the Team Rocket boss. Later ruined by Giovanni Team Rocket Fall Asleep.jpg|Swablu singing Team Rocket sleep Team Rocket in Cold Mountain.jpg Team Rocket and Yawn.jpg Jessie and James in Dungeon (and not Meowth).jpg|Jessie and James locked in the dungeon Team Rocket Receiving a Dose of Spores.jpg|Team Rocket gets affected by Shroomish's Stun Spore James and Meowth (Tracey Gets Bugged).gif Team Rocket is Excited..jpg Team Rocket in Air (DP047).png Team Rocket in Pokébase Players (2).jpg Team Rocket in Pokébase Players (1).jpg Team Rocket with Fossil Pokemons.jpg|Team Rocket is trapped with Ancient Pokemons James with a Mareanie..jpg James is Sad.jpg|James is sad for Cacnea. James Hugging Inkay.jpg James (XY054).jpg James with Inkay.jpg James and Croissant.jpg James and Meowth see Jessie's haircut.jpg Team Rocket (After Evil Malamar Team's Defeat).jpg James and Inkay.png James Show the Croissant.jpg James, Meowth and Clemont are in Trouble.jpg James_wants_to_see_how_it_is_to_be_like_the_twerp.jpg Team Rocket is Caught Hawlucha and Noibat.png James and Meowth Get Chased.jpg|Jessiebelle chasing James and Meowth. Team Rocket (SM012 (Ending Scene)).jpg Team Rocket in Fishing.jpg James Swim in Ocean.jpg James with Mareanie..jpg James' Diving Suit.png James with Mareanie.jpg Team Rocket in Hole.jpg James and Meowth on Dismantling.jpg Jessie, James and Seviper on Big Rock..jpg James and Meowth Reached the Shore.jpg Ash, James and Brock (The Treasure Is All Mine!).jpg James (The Treasure Is All Mine!).jpg Team Rocket's Iroquois..jpg Jessie and James cry.png Team Rocket (SM054).jpg James Give Up..png Team Rocket is now a problem.jpg Team Rocket Thrown Away (Sharpedo Attack!).png Team Rocket on the Sea (Sharpedo Attack!).png Jessie and James in Trouble (BW029).png Good Morning, James..jpg Jessie, James and Wobbuffet (SM021).png James with Ash, Dawn and Brock (DP153).jpg Team Rocket Defeated (The Lotad Lowdown).png Team Rocket flies away while bathing.jpg James and Meowth (DP089).png James is in Trouble (DP020).png James and Meowth (Taming of the Shroomish).png Jessie and James are in Trouble.png James and Meowth (Break Time).png Team Rocket is now a problem.png Team Rocket in Air (Sandshrew's Locker!).png Team Rocket (SM069).jpg James and the Z-Ring.png Cruel Team Rocket (SM069).jpg Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet (069).jpg Team Rocket in the Forest (SM069).jpg Team Rocket without their disguises (AG068).png Jessie and James (AG068).png Team Rocket and Tyranitar.png Team Rocket Escape (SM067).png James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mareanie (SM074).jpg Team Rocket (Faba's Revenge!).jpg Team Rocket is Going Down..png Team Rocket (The Scuffles of Legends).jpg Team Rocket, Wobbuffet and Mimikyu (SM067).jpg Team Rocket scared (AG114).png Team Rocket vs. Team Skull.png Team Rocket Relax.png Frozen Team Rocket (XY023).jpg Jessie and James (What we do).png Jessie, James, and Meowth (What's happening).png Jessie, James, and Meowth on Mewtwo's Island.jpg James and Meowth's food time (SM102).png 895355 6232567.jpg 11afeb63ad3285bdaec493cdb3aaa63263501ca3 hq.jpg EP002.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-25-15h00m04s168.png Poke21-Abra-psychic.png|Team Rocket disguises as Aloha forms Jessie-and-James-jessie-and-james-27021936-640-480.png Team Rocket kidnapped Sandshrew.png|Team Rocket made off with wrong Pokémon. James want revenge.jpg|James wants to take back the loss of bottle caps. Bewear catch Team Rocket (SM091).jpg James drink with Mareanie.jpg|James and his Mareanie drink together. Team Rocket in Phantom's submarine.png SS003 23.png James and Meowth in lake.jpg Meowth look at that.jpg James and Magikarp (Season 7).jpg Team Rocket in lake.jpg Pokemon 747Mareanie_Dream.png|Mareanie ♀ (On Hand) Inkay-Sepiatop-Iscalar_official-art_300dpi.jpg|Inkay ♂ (At Team Rocket's Headquarters). yamask.jpg|Yamask ♂ (At Team Rocket's Headquarters). 591Amoonguss_Dream.png|Amoonguss (At Team Rocket's Headquarters). 455.png|Carnivine (At Team Rocket's Headquarters). 439.png|Mime Jr. (At Team Rocket's Headquarters). 331.png|Cacnea (in Training with Gardenia). 358.png|Chimecho (At James's House with Nanny and Pop-Pop). 187.png|Hoppip (Temporary). 130.png|Magikarp-Gyarados (Temporary). 071.png|Weepinbell-Victreebel (released). 110.png|Koffing-Weezing (Released in order to protect a group of Koffing) img-thing .out=jpg&size=l&tid=33620157.jpg|"Growlie" the Growlithe (At James's Mansion) 306.png|Aggron (Temporary) Videos Prepare for Trouble! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! James being cruel to a Magikarp|James being cruel to a Magikarp Category:Galleries